


Old Enough

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Dean to help him out… he wants to learn how to kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lj community j2_spn_100days.

Taking a deep breath, Sam wiped his sweaty palms against his pants. He hadn’t been this nervous when he had kissed Melissa behind the bleachers the other day but that disaster had led directly to him standing here. He had a problem so he did what he always did, went to Dean. Dad was impossible for him to talk to and the thought of even bringing up to Dad what he wanted to talk to Dean about had him blushing.

“What, Sammy?” Dean said, when Sam found him in the garage.

“’t’s Sam, and I need to ask you a question.”

“’kay, ask away.”

Sam looked around. The garage door was open and someone might hear. It was going to be bad enough going back to school after Melissa got done talking with her friends, but he hoped that Dean could help him out. He just didn’t want to have to try to live it down if someone from school heard what he was going to talk to Dean about. His eyes flicked from the open door to Dean and back again.

Dean seemed to sense Sam’s reluctance, or nervousness, or both. “I need a beer, let’s go inside.”

Trying not to let out a relieved sigh, he thought he succeeded but he got the feeling that Dean knew how he felt. Sam followed him through the garage door and into the kitchen. Dean had already got a beer and was sitting at the table. This was it. His stomach clenched with nervousness and he hunched his shoulders automatically.

“What is it?”

Sam sighed this time, thinking he might as well get this over with. He was trying hard not to think about what he would do if Dean told him no, or if he told him yes. Fuck, he just had to spit it out. “I kissed a girl.”

A slow smile broke across Dean’s face. “Good boy. Was she cute?”

“Yeah, but . . .” Sam looked at the floor; he couldn’t finish.

“She was cute, what’s the problem?”

Sam sighed again. Dean was way too happy about this. He’d just have to say it. “I suck.”

“What?”

“I suck. I can’t kiss for shit. Everyone is going to know it.” Sam was just getting started. Dean seemed to know it too.

“Whoa, stop. Take a breath and start from the beginning,” Dean directed him.

Sam took a breath and then another one. He stopped pacing, pulled a chair out across from Dean and then he started from the beginning, telling Dean about Melissa Thorp passing him a note to meet her out by the bleachers after school and him going. He had been surprised when she had pushed him up against the support beam, telling him that she loved the quiet ones. Then it happened. The worst kiss in history. She bumped his nose and then shoved her tongue in his mouth. It was possibly the worst experience he’d ever had.

Trying to back away, he’d managed to bonk their heads together and give Melissa a bloody nose. She had freaked; apparently she’d never had one. Sam told her to calm down, the bleeding would stop, but she needed to pinch her nose. Melissa ran out, blood dribbling down her face and onto her shirt, threatening him in a high pitched voice that just seemed to get higher. Sam followed or tried to. She screamed at him to leave her alone, so he had.

Finishing up his story, he finally looked at Dean, who was looking like he had swallowed some sour grapes. Then Dean snorted, and giggled, finally he just busted out laughing and Sam looked at the table again. This was what he had expected, kinda. Dean managed to rein in his laughter and look at Sam with a semi-straight face.

“That’s a problem all right. Man, Sammy, only you.” Dean shook his head.

“I want you to teach me,” Sam blurted out.

Dean gave him a confused look and Sam just knew he had to explain. “To kiss,” Sam said and he saw Dean’s immediate negative reaction. He had figured that he might not want to. For goodness sake, who ‘wants’ to teach their baby brother how to kiss? No one in their right mind, that’s for sure.

Sam mustered his arguments. First there was the, once again, ‘new kid in town’ factor, which Dean knew all about. Then there was a trust factor and after today Sam wasn’t sure he trusted Dean enough to do this but he sure the hell didn’t trust anyone else. Dean stopped him there.

“Come on, you’re sixteen. You’ve kissed girls before, right?”

Feeling the blush creep over his face, Sam again examined the floor and the brown and off-white tile pattern like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

“Right, Sam?” Dean sounded astonished.

He kept his eyes on the floor and shook his head.

“Boys, then?”

Sam looked at Dean to see if he was joking, but he seemed serious. “No,” Sam said, a sudden irrational jealousy sweeping over him. “Have you?”

Dean shrugged and Sam wanted to punch him. Settling back in his chair, Dean looked at him. Sam wanted to wiggle, to beg, to threaten, to fucking run away.

“Why now?”

Sam knew Dean was a good kisser, a fabulous one if you listened to his dates go on about it. He thought he knew how to kiss but obviously he’d been wrong. “Because I want to get it right,” Sam said. Dean nodded and took another drink of his beer. Well at least he hadn’t rejected the idea out of hand or hit him or called him queer or told Sam that he was disgusted by him. That had to be hopeful, right?

“You sure you don’t want to wait? I mean, we’re bound to move again soon and then maybe you can find a less aggressive girl to work with.” He must have seen something in Sam’s look because he pushed his chair back from the table and said, “All right, all right. Come here, then.”

The butterflies were suddenly back in Sam’s tummy. He stood slowly and kind of shuffled over to Dean, who motioned him between his legs.

“You show me what you know, and we’ll start from there,” Dean said, looking up at him.

Sam nodded and started to lean down.

“But no bloody noses.” Dean smiled and Sam’s butterflies got worse. He moved closer, hesitantly, thinking about how he had never really done this with anyone and now he was going to do it with Dean. Sam was more nervous than the first time Dean had let him drive the Impala. He started shaking. Just wanting to get it over with, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean and then moved back. He knew that French kissing involved tongue, except after the Melissa episode, as he was calling it in his head, Sam knew damn well he didn’t have a clue.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, that pretty much sucked as far as a kiss goes. Well it’s fine for kissing your old aunt or something, but not someone you’re interested in. We’ve got to get comfortable. The couch?”

Sam shook his head violently.

“That’s right. That big damn window that has no shades. My bedroom, then?”

Sam’s butterflies turned into huge things at the thought of being alone with Dean kissing in his room. Maybe too much.

Dean, as always, seemed to read him like a book. “Yours then, Sammy. If you want to do this?”

Sam nodded and turned, listening to Dean get up behind him. Dean went to the fridge and got another beer, meeting him just outside his door. Dean handed him one. Sam took it and looked at it. “Don’t tell Dad, but they don’t call it liquid courage for nothing.”

“I won’t,” Sam said and, opening his door, he stepped into his room, Dean right behind him. Walking over to his desk, he sat and opened his beer. Dean sat on his bed and Sam felt as if he might jump out of his skin.

This was mortifying and yet totally turning him on. He was going to kiss Dean. Dean was going to kiss him. Oh god, Dean was going to kiss him. Sam took a long swallow. What had Dean said? Liquid courage, yeah, he needed some of that. Tilting his head back, he swallowed half the bottle.

“Easy,” Dean said. “You know, we could just forget this.” When Sam shook his head, Dean patted the bed next to him. Sam slid onto the bed next to Dean, hoping he wasn’t going to screw everything up. “Relax,” Dean whispered into his ear and Sam felt a spike of desire shoot down his spine to his cock. This might be even harder than he thought.

Dean’s lips grazed his ear and Sam jumped. “What?” He managed not to stutter out his question.

“Relax,” Dean said again, his lips brushing Sam’s jaw. Tilting his head a little, Sam felt Dean kiss his neck before running his teeth across the sensitive skin just behind his ear. Sam melted into a pile of turned-on goo. “That’s better,” Dean murmured. “Good boy.”

Sam looked over at Dean, who was so close Sam could feel Dean’s breath curling around his lips.

“Slow and easy,” Dean said, closing the distance between them. Opening his mouth as Dean’s lips touched his, he was surprised when Dean sucked his lower lip into his mouth, gently licked it, and tugged on it with his teeth. He was also surprised to find that along with his ear and neck, his lower lip was connected directly to his cock. Sam shifted a little, trying to make room in his too tight jeans.

Dean’s lips touched his and they kissed. Sam let Dean lead but he followed right behind doing everything that Dean was. Lips, tongue, teeth, nipping and biting, licking and sucking. They were both panting when Sam reached over and put his hand on Dean’s denim-encased cock. Dean pulled away a little bit. “Kissing only, I thought.”

Sam was amazed that Dean could make a complete sentence. “Dean,” Sam tried to say what he wanted, but all that came out was a mess of ‘I want’ and ‘I need’. Though honestly, he couldn’t say exactly what he was longing for, only that who he was longing for was Dean. “Please,” Sam finally said, growing desperate and afraid that Dean was going to leave or say no or something.

“Shhh,” Dean murmured. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

Sam took that as permission and leaned back in and kissed Dean again, pushing him down on the bed. Trying to rub at Dean’s cock, while trying to unbutton his jeans so that Sam could get his hands on it, Sam was fumbling. Dean pushed his hands away and for a brief moment Sam thought that was it, but he just unbuttoned his fly. Sam slid his hand under the waistband of Dean’s briefs and wrapped his fingers around the hot smooth skin of Dean’s dick. Dean groaned and Sam moaned and moved his hand.

Up and down, over the tip, gathering the pre-come moisture and back down. Sam watched Dean throw his head back and Sam wanted more. Moving up, he latched onto the junction between Dean’s shoulder and neck. Sam sucked on it as he moved his hand up and down on Dean’s dick. Dean made appreciative noises under him, twisting and trying to fuck up into his hand. Sam clamped down on Dean’s dick, just like he did on his own when he didn’t want to come.

Dean whimpered and Sam moved so he could work Dean’s pants down, with Dean helping as soon as he realized what Sam was doing. Leaning back, Sam admired the purpling mark on Dean’s neck as he slid his hand up and under Dean’s t-shirt. Looking up at him, Dean was pushing him off and Sam’s face fell. Dean just poked him in the side and then finished taking off his pants, his hard on bumping against his stomach, leaving a trail of pre-come wet and shiny on him.

“Strip,” Dean ordered and Sam didn’t argue. Shucking his jeans and his shirt as fast as he could, Sam watched as Dean took off his shirt.

Running a hand down Dean’s bare chest, Sam was surprised when Dean did the same thing to him. Letting his fingers trail across the slick spot on Dean’s stomach, Sam reached down and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock just as Dean’s hand found his.

Sam groaned. He was so fucking close to coming that when Dean sucked on his neck, thick strands of come shot between them, hot and sticky. Blushing, Sam tried to move away but Dean stopped him. He went to his knees in front of Sam, licking and sucking the come off of his stomach. Sam moaned. He could feel his cock beginning to take interest in Dean’s mouth that was so close to it.

“God. Teenagers,” Dean said and wrapped his hand gently over Sam’s very sensitive cock.

“Like you’re so old,” Sam said and moved back to the bed on shaky legs with Dean following.

“Old enough to know better,” Dean said and pressed against Sam, encouraging him to lie down.

“But young enough to do it again,” Sam said before he pulled Dean down to show him just how well he had learned his lesson.


End file.
